Always Here To Comfort You
by Starscream1998
Summary: Starscream fears losing the ones he loves. This comes to prevalence through post-traumatic stress induced nightmare. Will Starscream's loving foursome be able to comfort him? Read and find out.


**Always Here To Comfort You**

Starscream stood, paralyzed, with something more than fear. It was impossible for him to move, even a single digit. His Optics remain locked on what he saw before him. The two humans he loved, were strapped to a table, Megatron looming over them, menacingly. The cold laugh of the Elder tyrant made starscream's blood boil. as much as The seeker wanted to say something, he could not. Starscream wanted to move, to rescue the ones he loved, but, that was sadly impossible.

. Strapped to the opposite wall, was Knock Out. His medic was more helpless than he, knocked unconscious, his spark nearly torn out of its chamber. He saw no way to escape the Fate that had been put upon both himself, and those he loved. Megatron looked directly into starscream's optics, speaking in a voice so cold and twisted, that no one could fathom how truly evil it was.

"You truly believe yourself capable of facing me? You are nothing, Starscream. You could not stand against me, when I ruled the Decepticons. Nor could you, when I invaded your precious Sanctuary, my former war ship, and you will most certainly, fail to defeat me now. I shall conquer this universe, but first I shall have two prizes, I have been after for a very long time. Best of all, your cowardice nature, will prevent you from trying to save them, because you will be far to focused on saving yourself. That was how things were, previously, and that is how it will always be."

The filthy War Tyrant then began to graze One of his digits across the neck of Rochelle, one of the humans who starscream loved. She screamed in discontent, however, Megatron paid it no mind."NO!" Starscream shouted, but it was to no avail. Megatron continued his ministrations, moving his greasy claw towards her breasts, her naked body, restrained, and unable to resist. That was all that Starscream could comprehend, before he blacked out. The next thing the seeker knew, he was in stasis cuffs, and a wink lamp. His partner, Knock Out was next to him, also cuffed and clamped, for he had taken a flight mode prior to the engagement. Optimus Prime stood before them, holding the two humans Starscream loved in his servo's."Thank you for saving them Optimus Prime. They are my pride and joy, and I only want them returned safely to me." Starscream said almost begging in a choked voice."No." Optimus replied. "You are nothing, but a dangerous Decepticon coward, and these young girls do not belong with you. You have held them prisoner for your selfish needs for too long, Starscream."

Starscream could only watch, with tears in his Optics,as the two humans he loved were taken away from him, both of them calling his name, Keening for him to come after them, but once again he could not move. Starscream began to whimper, and cry, knowing that everything he loved, he'ed lost, in a matter of seconds. Starscream wanted nothing more than to hold the ones he loved in his servo's, but he was very surprised when he felt a gentle touch on his wing, and even more surprised, when he didn't feel the unbearable pain of the wing clamp. He was not sitting on the cold hard ground, rather, he was laying on a soft berth. He opened his optics, and realize that he had been plagued with a nightmare. He looked into the eyes of his beloved Knock Out. He only managed to whimper his name, before full fledged crying."I lost you." Starscream choked, between shakey sobs. "I lost all three of you. Rowan, Rochelle, you, my Knock Out, you were all gone. Forcefully, ripped away from me."

Knock Out embraced Starscream, enveloping him in his gentle arms, using his digits to lightly caress his wings.

"Its all right, my darling dear Spark. I am here. We are here. Look down, Rochelle and Rowan, our beloved humans, that make our perfect foursome. There right here, my love." Knock Out soothed, shifting his Optics downward, and urging Starscream to do the same. Starscream did so, and found the two humans sleeping contentedly between them. They were breathing normally, and they looked warm beneath the soft red velvet quilt that covered their oversized berth. Starscream gently placed his Servo over there sleeping forms, so happy to finally feel them physically here with him, and know that they were in fact, okay."I am so happy you all are alive, well, and here with me. If I ever lost any one of you, I don't know what I'd do." Starscream whispered, so as to not wake the sleeping little humans, currently resting beneath his servo.

"Starscream, you needn't worry, darling. Any threat to us is gone now. Megatron, is dead. As for Optimus, he won't take our two Rows' away, he knows how much they mean to us. All the autobots do. All Is Forgiven, and we'll always be here.""I know, but these things are hard to get over. I know, I have them less and less, but my post-traumatic stress nightmares, are still prevalent, no matter how few and far between they may be. I just want the hurt to go away, Knock Out. More and more, I think about everything I did in my past, and The more I do, it haunts me. If I could have felt the love I feel now, during the war, i never would have done things like killing Cliffjumper. I can Only Imagine what Arcee has been feeling. in all the time she's been grieving.

I know I have changed in my years , but I cannot forget, or stop regretting everything wrong I did in my past.""Oh my Star, all Is Forgiven on the account of everyone else, but I do know how hard it is, to forgive yourself. I often think of what I could have done, had I been there with Dreadwing and breakdown, the day I lost him. However, when those dark thoughts creep into my mind, I have many sauces of comfort as well. For example, I think of our two beautiful humans, who love us unconditionally, no matter what we've done in our past. You and I have confessed to many things, but they have not turned away from us. In fact, they've been a great help. I dare say, that they've been the best thing that's happened to us since the war started.""I would be inclined to agree with you. These two have made us complete. I wouldn't change a thing about how we met, or about the past. Someone wise once said that sometimes the darkest parts of our past must happen, so that a brighter future May come, and one may realize where their true happiness lays . I love Rowan and Rochelle, and would do everything in my power to protect them. That is why I'm so afraid of losing them."

"You won't lose us, star." A small voice said From Below him. starscream looked down to see that Rowan, who was always the first of the foursome to a wake, was listening, and was looking up at him with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Yeah, Star. Will always be here. We all love you so much Starscream.", Rochelle said, continuing the flow of reassurance."I love you all so much." Starscream replied, scooping The two little humans into his servos, and pressing them to his spark chamber. Knock Out completed the group hug by wrapping his arms around Starscream once again. After this, Rowan and Rochelle moveed to his shoulders, and proceeded to caress his wings. Though it was already morning, Starscream was on cloud nine. So much so, that he fell back into a peaceful, Pleasant, recharge.


End file.
